Is It Good?
by Ashley-the-Weirdo
Summary: Logan convinces Carlos to give him a special little birthday present. Too bad Carlos had absolutely no idea what he was doing. (Cargan) (One - Shot)


**Author's Note:** Supsters! So, I got a really positive response from my other one – shot, and I decided to write another one. It might not be as funny as the other one, but hopefully you guys still like it! I wanted the guys to act more like their personalities on the show in this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Big Time Rush. Why? Because my life sucks.

**-Line Break-**

**Logan's POV**

James, Kendall, Carlos, and I have known each other since Kindergarten. James and Kendall are like brothers to me, but I've always felt something more for Carlos. What I didn't know was that Carlos actually felt the same way. About two months ago is when Carlos came out to us as gay. We started dating a month after that and it's been nothing but blissful. Today marks our three month anniversary. We've been sexually active for about a month now, and since we are both completely inexperienced, we've had a little bit of trouble. For example, my birthday was a week ago and I was trying to coax Carlos into giving me a blowjob as my present. He was hesitant at first, but since he liked me so much he decided to give it a go. Looking back, I can see why he was so hesitant; he had no idea what the fuck to do.

The guys had thrown me a birthday party complete with balloons, streamers, and Mr. Bitters doing a magic act. I could tell it was a last minute setup, but it's the thought that counts. I wasn't really focused on what was happening at the party because I was too excited about what the night would bring. I was getting anxious for my present from Carlos. The sheer excitement of getting my first blowjob was almost overwhelming. I had built this moment up so much in my imagination. I imagined I would find inner peace, enlightenment, and become immortal all in one orgasm.

Carlos came over to me during the party and we snuck off to my room while the guests of the party were still chatting away. We were kissing and cuddling, but we both knew what we were there for. He peppered light kisses down my body and at this point, I was hard as a brick. He unzipped my pants and my erection sprang free. He took a deep breath and engulfed it into his mouth…

I can honestly say that was the happiest moment in my life. I couldn't even contain my excitement as I waited for the rest to come. The moment seemed to drag on though…

"_Wait, what?" _My mind snapped out of the blissful moment. _"What's going on? What's taking so long?" _I looked down at Carlos.

Carlos was staring back at me with my cock in his mouth. He just had it in his mouth doing absolutely nothing. He was looking left and right like he was waiting for a taxi or something.

In a complete state of denial of what was happening, I locked eyes with him. I raised one of my eyebrows as if to say, "You're allowed to start" but he just responded with a look of confusion.

It hit me like a freight train. _He doesn't know what he's doing! What am I gonna do? Grab his head and start moving it up and down? Start humping his face? _I was panicking, so I just chose to do nothing. We kept our eyes locked on each other's for about ten minutes. I was just staring at him with disbelief written all over my face and he was looking back, my cock still in his mouth, wondering what the fuck was going on.

After a while, he took it out and looked up at me with big, brown, innocent eyes.

"Is…Is it good? Am I doing OK?" He looked worried. I started to panic again. _What the fuck am I supposed to say? It was amazing? Should I draw a picture out? Should I show him the step by step process of a blowjob? Should I show him the plethora of gay porn on James' computer?_

"W-well, um…You're kinda supposed to…" _Ring Ring! Ring Ring!_

Carlos' phone went off and he answered.

"Hello? Oh hey mom! Ok, I'll be right home!"

He had to go home…I almost collapsed on the floor and cried.

**Author's Note:** Shout out to my cousin who gave me this idea! She's a twenty year old rusher who likes fanfiction. We're pretty close, so huge thanks to her! Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to favorite

and review! K, BYE! - Ashley


End file.
